Rosemarie Sparrow
|background = transparent |fontcolor1 = black |font = century gothic |color1 = #17add0 |name = Rosemarie 'Rose' Anna Sparrow |image = Rosegif16.gif |width = |color2 = #ef5087 |fontcolor2 = black |bodyfontcolor = black |age = 18 |gender = Female |education = HGS |birthday = May 1, 1997 |address = 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain |occupation = Student |personality = Rose is a very strange character and many don't truly know her. She's very flirtatious, often flirting around with the other girls and boys in school and sneaking out of her house at night to meet with others. She's also very rebellious which causes her to end up in the principal's office. Rose can also be very manipulative since she's able to trick people into doing exactly what she wants - whether they want to or not. She doesn't care about the well being of others so long as she is fine herself. That's all that truly matters to her. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'1" (1.56 m) Rose has long light brown wavy hair. She also has brown hair and is rather short, standing at only five foot one. She usually likes to wear heels since they give her extra height. She hates feeling so short and tiny because sometimes she feels like she could just disappear into a crowd and no one would notice her. So, she likes to wear heels. For her attire, Rose likes to wear dressy clothes that make her stand out in a crowd. She'll wear bright colors almost every season since she thinks they look great. She loves to also wear pastels, especially in the spring. She loves wearing skirts and dresses since they make her feel free. Sometimes Rose will wear low cut tops since she likes how it looks. She doesn't wear clothes like that for people to catcall her, but just because she finds it to be comfortable. |family = Rose still talks to her parents as often as she can. Sometimes she misses them, but then decides she truly doesn't need them because she's strong enough to take care of herself. She also grew up in a very happy, peaceful home with her parents. There were very few arguments and fights between either of them. Sometimes Rose wanted to have a younger sibling, but she never got her wish. She's fine with that now though since she considers her whole coven to be her family now. It's like she has a few extra aunts, uncles, and cousins. Brett Sparrow is her father who she absolutely loves. She's always been a total daddy's girl, but will probably never admit to such a statement. She always ran to him whenever there were problems in her life, and he would help her out. When Rose was young, Brett would sometimes tell her stories about his own childhood and her grandparents. Her grandparents both died before she was ever born, so she loved getting to hear his stories about them. He would sometimes tell her about how they had him attend the Catholic church for years, but he never agreed in their beliefs. After he met Rose's mother, Lila, his views began to change. He was the reason that Rose's parents decided to not force Rose to believe anything because he didn't want her to have the same resentment he sometimes has for his own parents. Currently, he works as a conservation forester at a national park near her home. He's also about forty-nine years old. Lila Sparrow (née Donovan) is Rose's mother. She loves her mother very much, even if they do argue a lot. Lila was also the one who came up with the name Rosemarie since she wanted her daughter to have the nickname Rose. Roses were always Lila's favorite flower, and she knew that Rosemarie was the perfect name for her daughter after she was born. Lila has also been practicing the religion of Wicca since she was a young girl. Her parents had both been Wiccans, so they passed their beliefs on to their daughter and children. Currently, Lila works as a midwife and is fifty-one years old. |friends = Rose is a very extroverted and social person so she has a lot of people she talks to. She might not consider a majority of them to be her friends, but she still knows a lot of people. She's willing to talk to just about anyone no matter their age or looks. Carrie Rowan and Rose are roommates in the home and they've also become very close friends. Rose has found herself to be a bit protective over Carrie because of things the girl has told her about her past. Over time, Rose began to develop a crush on Carrie, since she thought that she was really sweet and adorable. On October 15, 2014, they began dating and have been together since then. Juliette Wicks is someone who used to also live in the home. At first, Rose was a bit judgmental of everyone in the home thinking they're all a bunch of stoned drunk freaks, but Juliette isn't a stoned freak. She likes talking to her and sometimes flirts around with her for fun. The two have become really close friends since then and usually joke about Rose's silly crush. Diego Estevez and Rose met when he was trying to find Juliette. They flirted with each other a whole lot and Rose had no regrets about her flirtations. They also ended up hanging out one evening and went to the movies together. They made out in the theater and then got kicked out by Adrian, Juliette's boyfriend. Things aren't awkward between them though since they still goof off together. They're just really great friends who made out one time. Adrian Capaldi is Juliette's boyfriend who Rose loves to annoy. She usually jokes about how he stole her woman and how she's going to win her back one day. Usually Adrian just sits there hating his life and not really listening to her rambling. Rose would probably try to get in a fight with him even though he's over a foot taller than her. Shandee Williams and Rose met in the home. They mostly talked for a while and made plans for a not-date date together. Rose was flirting with Shandee since that's all she does with anyone. Sky Collins and Rose also met in the home. Rose was messing around with him and being an idiot as per usual, but he seemed to really not be going along with it. She thinks he's really weird and a total oddball. She'll still try to get to know him though. |relationships = Carrie Rowan |housemates = Blackwood Home for Teens |history = Rosemarie Sparrow is the only child in her family. Her parents had gotten married right out of high school and had her a few years later. Her mother was a Wiccan and was a part of a small coven of only six women when they needed thirteen members. Rose's father later joined as the seventh member when his wife continued talking about it and he started to believe in the practice. Growing up, Rose was always around her family's coven and got to know the other members in it. She was very interested in the beliefs and practices, but her parents never forced her to believe in Wicca. They let her make the decision herself. When Rose was about to start seventh grade, her parents decided to send her to Greenwood Boarding Academy. She enjoyed the school since it was very nice, but she often missed her family and friends from back home. Still, she continued having fun at the school. At age fifteen, Rose returned to her home during the summer and was initiated into the coven, making her be the thirteenth member. A few other guys had also joined over the years. Rose loved being a part of the coven and took a quick liking to everything. Although she was in the boarding school a majority of the time, she was able to return home with permission from the school so she could take part in the Sabbats. After a few years, Greenwood closed down and Rose had to return home. She lived in her family's house for a little while until her parents decided to send her to Harrington Grammar School. They wanted her to have a good education which is why they were sending her to these private schools. The hour and a half long drive back and forth between the school and her home was getting ridiculous and starting to cost a lot of gas money. After thinking about it for a few weeks, Rose suggested to her parents that she could move to the boarding house in Blackwood so it'd be a shorter drive to the school. The family agreed so long as she came to visit them whenever she could. |trivia = *Rose is pansexual. She'll usually flirt with just about anyone. She has a preference for females, but that doesn't stop her from liking guys too. *She has a love affair with chocolate. *She's terrified of thunderstorms. *Rose practices the religion of Wicca. Her mother was a Wiccan all of her life and then her father started practicing it soon after. They never forced Rose into anything, but she decided to follow the beliefs on her own. She still practices it to this day. *Rose has a tattoo of the Wicca symbol for goddess on her right shoulder blade. *She is 100% a feminist and will get into arguments with people about feminism. She doesn't have enough time to deal with people's crap about the topic. *Sometimes Rose jokes about how she can see herself with two wives and one husband when she's older. She's not really joking though. |note = So Rose was a character at Hollingsworth and I really liked her and decided to bring her over here - after making a few changes, obviously. Also, Mini and I were talking about our amazing OTP Rose/Carrie and how we needed them again, so we decided to bring them both over here. Fun, fun. |fc = Caitlin Stasey |user = InsaneBlueberry}}